In order to, for example, improve display quality and reduce power consumption, a luminance of a backlight has been controlled in a display device.
Specifically, there have proposed techniques such as (i) a first technique of controlling the luminance in accordance with brightness of an environment and (ii) a second technique of controlling the luminance in accordance with an image to be displayed.
Examples of the first technique include LABC (Light Adaptive Backlight Control). Examples of the second technique include CABC (Content Adaptive Backlight Control).
LABC controls a luminance of a backlight in accordance with an illuminance on the periphery of a display device (see Patent Literature 1 below). According to a technique such as a technique described in Patent Literature 1, the backlight is controlled to be turned on or off, in accordance with an illuminance level detected by an illuminance sensor.
CABC controls a luminance of a backlight in accordance with, for example, an image to be displayed (see Patent Literature 2 below).